


Liz's story

by blinksgoil92



Category: Newsies
Genre: Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinksgoil92/pseuds/blinksgoil92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz's family have all died apart from her two older brothers. She hates them and the newsies help to protect her son from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liz Dalancey sat on her bag on the edge on a pavement in Manhattan with her head in her hands thinking what she should do next. She was only nineteen and she had no idea how to look after herself on her own let alone a five year old as well. William, her son was running around her. Liz looked up at the sound of a voice. On the other side of the street was a young man in a pale red baggy shirt with a light brown waist coat and a black neck tie. Under his brown cap his short light brown hair poked out. Liz guessed he was a Newsies as he had a pile of newspapers under his arm.

"NEWSIE SRIKE OVER, EXTRA, EXTRA, NEWSIES STRIKE OVER" he shouted. Liz stood up picked up her large battered carpet bag which had all her belongings in, grabbed Williams hand and started towards him. As she drew near he noticed her and turned towards her and took his cap off. She suddenly realised that he had an eye patch over his left eye.

"Buy a pape Miss?" he asked

"Yes tanks" she replied getting a coin out off her purse. She noticed her money was running out. She needed to be more careful as it was all she had. "I'll buy one if you help mes." the boy's wide smile disappeared.

"What kinda elp?"

"I need a place ta stay for mes and me son, I have only 50 bucks in the whole world, and I am an orphan since three days ago since my mudda and fadda died. I have walked one hundred miles, and court de train da rest of de way, and I need someone who knows the city" Liz replied. The boys smile spread across his face again. Liz thought he was quite handsome for a newsie so Liz smiled back.

"Certainy, miss, te names Trevor Bennett or Blink"

"Elizabeth or Liz and tis is me son Will" she replied

"Well den Liz, ya two can stay wid me and de oter newsies if ya won't, but ya have ta be a newsie to."

"Really, a newsie, WOW" Will exclaimed. Blink and Liz chuckled.

"Its not tat good" he warned "if ya help me wid de last of tees. I'll intraduce ya ta de boys." Liz and Blink walked down the road with William on Liz's hip in to the smoke cloud.

They had finished Blinks round and were heading towards a restaurant where the other newsies were. William had run ahead. As they drew near shouts and laughter came out of the worn, red painted building with the words "TIBBYS" over the door. Liz looked up at Blink with a worried face, he was very kindly carrying her bag. Blink smiled down at her.

"It'll be fine they're very nice" Blink whispered. Liz smiled back at him. He opened the door and went through then held the door open for Liz. The restaurant suddenly went quite and everyone took their hats off. William was standing in the middle of the room play fighting with a young newsie.

"Boys, tis is Liz, and Will, dey will be living wid us. She has only just become an orphan, so be nice ta her." Blink announced. One of the boys stepped forward

"Good aftanoon Liz, I'm Jack Kelly or Cowboy"

"Oh yes the famous strike leader" Liz replied smiling spiting on her hand then sticking it out for jack to shake just the way Blink showed her. Jack looked surprised but spat on his hand and grasped her hand and shook it all the same. Liz was introduced to everyone by Blink and Jack, spit shaking with everyone she met.

"So Liz how you come to be in Manhattan?" jack asked as they all sat down on chairs. Blink sat next to Liz and jack on the other side of the table, Will on Liz's lap.

"um well ,we lived thousand miles away in de country side and we got burgled and my Muda, Father and Bruda all got shot two days ago and when I got back from my chores I found them on da floor, will staring at dem. Will saw it all, he was hidin in de cupboard" Liz went quite for a while.

"TWO DAYS AGO, ALL of tem." Jack exclaimed "we're sorry for ya loss"

"You don't have ta carry on if ya don't want ta" Blink said beside her as he put his arm around her. Liz smiled.

"No its fine" Liz took a deep breath "I ran ta te mayor and he throw us out of town sayin it was me ho killed tem, I wasn't allowed ta go ta de funeral, my only family's funeral. De mayor sold de house de next day and I was left homeless, my fadda always said this was where he sent my older brudas when they started to course trouble. So I came ere lookin for a place ta stay and some work, and I had just stopped walkin and I met Blink." Liz finished

"Well I tink we need a drink ta celebrate a new newsie joinin us" said a boy called Mush.

"I agree" replied Blink "JOE can we ave some drinks please" the owner came out with a tray of drinks and put it on the table in front of jack.

"So Liz what are your older brudas called, we may know dem" another boy called David asked.

"Um, you do know dem but ya hate dem, ya'll find out soon enough, dere in da refuge.

"Uncle Oscar and Uncle Morris." Will intearupted. Liz gave him a stare that stopped him talking

"TE DALANCEY BRUDAS, you're their sister?" David exclaimed. Liz looked down in disgrace and took a deep breath to stop herself crying.

"Yes I am Liz Dalancey. Pa sent them away to uncle Wees when they set a barn on fire and attacked a young girl. I should really tell them about pa and ma but I hate them so much, I feel sick at the site of them and they scare me." Everyone was quite for a while.

"I'll come wid ya if ya want" Blink offered. Liz smiled in reply.

Liz and the Newsies spent the evening at Joes and then at 10 they started to make their way back to the newsboys lodge. Will had fallen asleep on Liz's lap so Blink offered to carry him home so as not to wake him up.

"KLOPPMAN, YOU AWAKE" Blink shouted as they arrived at the lodge

"He will be now, and so is will" Liz muttered smiling but hitting Blink softly on the arm. Blink and the other boys burst out laughing.

"Yes, yes what is it." Came a voice from the stairs.

"We got two new newsie needing a bed." Jack shouted up the stairs.

"I'll write it in the book tomorrow. What are dere names" Kloppman asked as he came down the stairs. He was an old thin man with dirty clothes. "So where dese lads den?"

"Liz is ere and her son is in me arms" Blink replied smiling.

"What a goil, we've never had a goil ere before." Kloppman replied "we don't have a separate room. You would have ta sleep in the same room as these smelly buggers" Kloppman warned

"As long as they give mes privacy when I'se wants it I'se don't care, I just want a bed." Liz told him yawning.

"Well den Liz, I'll let da boys show you your bed. I'm going to mine" Kloppman said as he went back upstairs. Everyone else followed him.

"Come on I bet you can't wait for a bed." Blink said in Liz's ear.

"Yes can't wait, haven't slept in a proper bed since before the brake in" Liz whispered. They went upstairs through a door to a large room with bunk beds in three rows. At the end of the room was a large wash room with showers on both side and wash basins in the middle. All the boys went to their own beds while Blink showed her to a spare lower bed next to his. The newsies quickly got changed into their underwear and climbed into bed. Liz put will to bed then lay on the bed for awhile till she thought all the newsies were asleep then she undressed and climbed into her own bed. And went to sleep. She didn't sleep that well as she kept having nightmares about her parents and her brothers Oscar and Morris. She wandered if they would recognise her and if they would blame her for the family's death.


	2. Liz's story Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liz woke early so she got dresses and went to inspect the wash rooms. She decided to wash now before the boys got up. Blink had said that after they had sold their papes he would take her to the refuge to see her brothers. As she was just drying herself off and putting a clean dress on Kloppman came in telling the boys to get up. Not soon after they all came running in. They all stopped at the door with strange expressions on their faces.

Liz woke early so she got dresses and went to inspect the wash rooms. She decided to wash now before the boys got up. Blink had said that after they had sold their papes he would take her to the refuge to see her brothers. As she was just drying herself off and putting a clean dress on Kloppman came in telling the boys to get up. Not soon after they all came running in. They all stopped at the door with strange expressions on their faces.

"Wats da matter wid ya all?" Liz asked as she realised they were all staring at her.

"I think they forgot that you live wid us now and how beautiful you are under all that dirt." Blink said as he stepped to the front of the crowd smiling.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready then" Liz replied as she walked past the boys and helped will to get ready. Before long they were all ready and Blink came to talk to her.

"Ya ready to sell papes?" he asked as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yep, as ready as I'll ever be" she replied. They all walked out of the lodge and went to collect their papes. Along the way the boys messed about not in a real hurry to get to work. As they went through the gates Liz stopped dead and Blink almost walked into her.

"Wat te matter?" he asked

"Their out, they've been let out of de refuge" Liz almost whispered. She was starring at two tall young men with black trousers, black waist coats and black bowler hats. The only colour they wore was a pink undershirt and pink neck ties. Liz slowly started walking up to the place where Oscar and Morris were. Will ran ahead .Blink put his arm around her shoulders for reassurance.

"UNCLE OSCAR, UNCLE MORRIS" Will shouted jumping on Oscars leg.

"I see you snivelling rats are free again. If pa was here he would be disappointed." Liz said as she reached them.

"I recognise that voice" Oscar exclaimed as he swung around picking Will up. "Lizzy oh Lizzy it's great to see you" Oscar reached out to hug his sister.

"Get off me you rat, and put me Son down" Liz growled "I am only talking to you because you need to know somethin." Oscars face dropped

"We are sorry for what we did, honest" Morris pleaded.

"So what is this thing you need to tell us" Oscar asked smiling

"We got burgled" Liz replied "you know what burglars do to the people dey steal from."

"What do ya mean you got burgled?" Oscar asked looking worried

"We got burgled and the burglars shot" Liz stopped talking because she could feel tears filling her eyes she took a deep breath. Blink put his arm around Liz again. Oscar gave him an evil stare. "The burglars shot….shot….. Ma and Pa…and Eddie." Liz couldn't hold back her tears and hid her face in Blinks waist coat. Blink patted her on the back to comfort her. Oscar and Morris's faces dropped.

"Wat ALL of dem? When?" Morris demanded. Liz straightened up and wiped her face.

"yes all of dem, will only survived cause he was small enough ta hide in a cupboard " she growled " three days ago, if you two were still dere dey may still be alive but instead ya had ta go attack my only friend and get sent here" she shouted at them stepping forward and punching Oscar in the chest. Oscar just stood there and took it. He wrapped his arms around Liz and held her until she calmed down.

"Tanks Blink. For lookin after her last night we'll take it from ere" Oscar told Blink.

"No, I am stayin wid Blink and the newsies. I am a newsie now" Liz told Oscar firmly standing next to Blink again.

"But we get more money than you would earn wid dem, you would be able to look after will and Mary better if we helped." Morris argued. Liz's face turned to ash. Oscar wacked him in the chest with the back of his hand.

"Shut up stupid, she would have her wid her if something hadn't happened to her" Oscar said. Liz nodded and took a deep breath.

"Not long after you left your friend ho attacked me, decided he didn want to be a father anymore so he attacked me and her to an inch of my life." Liz paused "Mary didn't survive. No three month old would, luckily I didn't ave Will wid me oder wise I would ave lost boph of dem" Liz replied "I'll wait outside" Liz murmured to Blink as she walked down the ramp and through the gates. Blink watched her leave then turned and saw Oscar watching her go to, for an instant he thought he saw sorrow in Oscar's eyes. Blink lined up to get his papes and put the thought to the back of his mind. Liz was sitting on the floor by the statue outside the newspaper printing house when he came out.

"You ok?" he asked as he walked towards her will following him. Liz looked up and smiled.

"I'll be fine, it's just seein Oscar again. He used ta be so nice. He was kind towards me and Eddie then something happened and he turned evil. I loved him he was the best older bruda in de world and know look at him no feeling in him at all. And when they mentioned Mary, I just couldn't cope. Oscar loved her, he used to play wid boph of dem all de time. He was a great uncle." Liz replied staring at her feet. "Mary was will's twin" They were quite for a while. "Well shall we sell these papes then?" Liz asked trying to cheer herself up. Blinks smile spread across his face.

"Yep let's sell some papes" Blink exclaimed as he stood up then offered a hand to Liz to help her up. Liz took it with a smile. They walked down the streets shouting as loud as they could, trying to sell as many papes as they could. Liz had so much fun she almost forgot her worries. Will sold the most because he was five and everyone took pity on him. After they had sold all their papes they sat on the statue outside Mr. Pulitzer's Office which was next to the printing house. They sat there chatting with Mush ,Boots and Dutchy who all had finished their rounds early and had nothing better to do but to mess around with Will and try to make Liz laugh and succeeding . Liz loved being a newsies it was so fun, you could do whatever you wanted as long it was legal.

"So Blink, enough bouts me, tell me about you." Liz asked after she had told her life story to the boys and funny stories about Oscar and Morris.

"Well, um my mudda died in child birth wid me bruda. I ave two sisters and a bruda. There on de oder side of de town. I avent seen dem for a year. Me pa left wen me mudda died, at me first orphanage I wad beaten and tat how I lost tis"he pointed to his eye patch "I wad beaten every day always had a shiner till I just couldn't see trow it no more."

"Sorry, I'm moanin bout Oscar and Morris and your life was just as bad." Liz apologised

"don't be, I tink havin brudas whop let their friend attack ya and den having ta greave for ya child , den ya ma , pa and bruda is much worse dan bein beaten every day and losin a eye" Blink reassured her. Liz smiled back at him. They were quite for a while.

"Soooo, Liz wat ya dreams, wat ya goin ta do in da future?" Mush asked

"Don't know, save enough money to buy a house. One day have another child spose." Liz replied with a far off look on her face.

"And how ya goin ta get enough money for a house?" Dutchy asked "and now days only men can buy houses."

"Well I'se have ta find usband den wont I, I'll be a newsie, do some oder jobs like cleanin, I'd do almost anything for money. Do ya tink Kloppman will pay me ta clean da lodge? You boys never keep it clean do ya?" Liz replied. Blink, Mush, Boots and Dutchy all had thoughtful but guilty looks n their faces.

"Ya would do anytin ta get money ya say" Dutchy asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Almost anytin, Dutchy, I won't sink tat low." Liz replied. The other boys split their sides laughing.

"Were not tat messy is we?" mush asked who was bein pined to the ground by Will.

"No you just don't ave time ta clean." Liz replied. Blink had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I tink Kloppman would pay ya ta clean de lodge." Blink said thoughtfully "he does it all in his spare time now we scared the last maid away. He don't ave much spare time."

"I would be betta at cleanin tan sellin papes." Liz admitted.

"But I want ta be a newsie ma" Will pleaded

"We'll look afta him." Blink offered

"Alright as long as ya do exactly wat Blink tells ya. Ya can be a newsie" Liz said.

"It getin late, I'se going ta de restaurant" boots announced

"I'll come wid ya" Liz replied

"I'se comin ta" Blink, mush said at the same time. "Wat bout ya Dutchy?" Blink asked

"Goin ta visit ma sis" he replied. Dutchy started to walk down one street and the others went in the opposite direction with will running just ahead.


	3. Liz's story Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sun was setting as they reached TIBBYS and the streets were starting to look uninviting. They all trooped in to the restaurant where jack, Crutchy and some other newsies were sitting around a table playin card. Will was already settled into a chair at the table watchin. Liz went and sat down next to will and he crawled into her lap, Blink sat next to them. Jack dealt Blink a hand and they started another round.

The sun was setting as they reached TIBBYS and the streets were starting to look uninviting. They all trooped in to the restaurant where jack, Crutchy and some other newsies were sitting around a table playin card. Will was already settled into a chair at the table watchin. Liz went and sat down next to will and he crawled into her lap, Blink sat next to them. Jack dealt Blink a hand and they started another round.

"Can I play ma, it looks easy" will asked looking up at Liz.

"No darlin, you're too young far tis game, if they weren't playin for money ya could but ya can watch" Liz replied ruffling his hair.

"Ma don't do tat" he moaned flattening his hair again. Liz smiled and everyone else chuckled but got quickly back to their game.

"Later mes and Sarah are goin ta Medda's if anyone wants ta come wid us." Jack announced.

"You want ta see a show?" Blink asked Liz.

"Sure. But not for too long need ta put Will ta bed."

"I can stay up late for one night cant I ma" Will plead.

"Yes ya can but I guess the show we will be seein won't stop at midnight." Liz replied in a firm voice. Will's face dropped. Joe brought a tray full of drinks over and placed them in front of Liz and Will. Everyone took a glass and Will grabbed one.

"Careful Will. That's me drink, you can a one sip." Liz said taking the glass from Will's small hands. "Joe could he ave a glass of milk?"

"Of course" Joe said headin back to the kitchen. Joe came out with a small glass of milk and handed it to Liz.

"Tanks" Liz said as she handed it to Will.

"So where Dutchy?" asked Crutchy who was on the other side of Blink.

"Gone ta see his sis." Boots replied staring at his cards. Everyone went quite on that subject.

"Where's his sister?" Liz whispered in Blinks ear.

"In an insane asylum." Blink replied

"Oh"

At five o'clock the newsies went back to the lodge to get changed into their best clothes. Liz changed out of her tattered dirty piny and put on a plain clean light blue dress and let her hair hang loose. Blink had a clean white shirt on, a brown waist coat and a brown jacket. Will changed into a clean shirt and jacket and put his favourite hat on. When they were all ready they made their way to the theatre which was in the opposite direction to the printing house and the restaurant. When they got there the place was almost empty so they made their way to a table and settled themselves down for the night. Gradually the theatre filled up till there were no chairs left. Just as the light were dimming jack walked in with a girl in a white dress and brown hair. They sat down at their table as Blink had saved two chairs for them.

"Sarah, Liz. Liz, Sarah. Liz is a newsie now." Jack said as he sat down. "And tis is Will." The lights went off and a middle aged lady came out wearing a pink dress. She started singing and soon all the newsies were singing along too. Blink and Jack stood up and started dancing with Medda. Soon Blink came back and held out his hand for Liz.

"You want ta dance?" he asked

"Ok, could you watch Will for me, Sarah" she asked as Blink pulled her away from the table. She didn't hear a reply. Hey went to a space on the floor and Blink put a hand on her waist then held her other hand. Liz put her spare arm round Blinks shoulders and they started dancing round and round in circles. Liz looked up at Blink a noticed that he was staring at her with a strange expression on his face which she had only seen on her father's face when he looked at her mother. Liz smiled up at him and got sucked deep into his emerald eyes. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't realise that everyone was watching them dance round the room. When they finally stopped dancing they were exhausted and sat down at the table. Will climbed on to Liz's lap.

"Tat looked fun ma, but why was Blink starin at you like dat, it looked weird" Will asked confused. The table burst out laughing

"I don't know dear, but I tink it was grown up stuff so don't ya worry bout it." Liz replied giggling. She glanced over at Blink and gave him one of her dazzling smiles and he smiled back.

"Liz, will I've got some people for ya ta meet." Blink said eventually.

He pointed towards a boy in a brown cap, red brasses, checked shirt and gray trousers. " Dat is Spot Conlon. He controls Brooklyn "

"De Spot Conlon." Will interrupted jumping off Liz's lap and running round the table to Spot. "Can I see your sling shot?"He asked jumping on to spots lap. Everyone laughed at spots surprised face when Will jumped on to his lap.

"Will come back ere , spot may not want ya sittin on him." Liz called.

"It's fine" spot said pulling out his sling shot and handing it to Will. "Don't lose it I need it I need ta soak anybody."Will pulled out some paper from his pocket tore some up, rolled it up and slung it in his mother's direction.

"Will stop dat." Liz chuckled.

Will ignored his mother and fired it at some other people. Liz got angrier and angrier till she almost burst.

"WILLIAM DALANCY. Stop that right now or I'll call your uncles in ere." Liz shouted across the table.

"No No not Uncle Morris and Uncle Oscar. I'll be good" Will said putting the sling shot on the table.

"Dalancey?" spot whispered in jack's ear. " She's their sister?"

"Yes but she hates them, so you don't ave ta worry." Jack reassured him. Will stayed on Spots lap till the end of the night and finally fell asleep.

"I should take him back ta de lodge" Liz announced at about ten O'clock.

"I'll come wid ya." Blink said as he stood up and scooped Will into his arms, Will groaned but stayed asleep.

I tink we all betta go." Jack suggested "we all got a early day tomorro." Everyone sighed but stood up. They all drifted back to the lodge not really wanting the next day to come, Blink and Liz where at the front of the group.

"Tanks, for carryin Will, hes getting to eavy for mes ta carry now." Liz said

"It's fine, I like carryin him, he reminds mes of me bruda, he was five te last time I'se saw him." Blink said daydreaming.

"Your good ta us. I was imaginin us bein ated on da way ere." Liz said smiling. Blink looked at us with a worried look on his face.

"Why? He asked.

"I thought everyone was like Oscar and Morris." She explained.

"I'm glad you saw me first den, if you found Oscar and Morris first den you would be in orrible company. Dere friends are orrible. And if de hole world were like dem, w would all be doomed"

"I'm glad too" Liz said smiling up at Blink who was a foot taller. They were quite for a while till they got to the lodge. Blink lay Will on their bed and then straightened up.

"Tanks again." Blink said stretching up and kissing Blink on the cheek. Then she went to the wash rooms to get ready for bed. When Liz went back to her bed. Blink was lying on his bed with a huge smile and a contented look on his face staring into space.

"You'se ok?" Liz asked with a slight smile. Blink jumped and almost fell out of bed.

"Err yer I'se fine, just tinkin" he replied chuckling

"Wat you tinkin bout?" Liz asked as she took off her dress and climbed into bed. She lay on her side so she could still see Blink on the top bunk next to her.

"How great a night I ad wid ya, I never ad so much fun." Blink replied looking down at her with his head in one hand on his side smiling. Liz smiled back at him.

I avent ad dat much fun efer."Liz said yawning

"Good night den. See ya in de mornin" Blink said yawning too. Liz groaned in response. Soon the nest of the newsies arrived and gradually went to bed. Liz slept all through the night. Dreaming of Blink. She was woken by Kloppman the next morning. She quickly got dressed and got Will ready too then headed downstairs to talk to Kloppman.


	4. Liz's story Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Kloppman?" she called as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Kloppman?" she called as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Yer" came a voice form behind his desk in his office. Liz walked in and took a deep breath.

"Kloppman, Blink says ya need some help wid de cleanin." Liz started. "I used to work as a cleaner back wen me ma an pa were alive." Kloppman looked up with surprise

"Ya want ta clean dis place? where would you stay? Only newsies are allowed ta stay ere?"

"Well me son will still be a newsie and I need ta stay wid him, so I was opin I could stay ere."

"Yes" Kloppman said thoughtfully "dat would work." He agreed

A smile spread across her face. "Tanks Kloppman." She ran upstairs. "He said yes." Liz almost shouted.

"Wat da ell is she talkin bout." Race asked out load.

"Sorry, wen ya get back, de lodge will look totally different. I am now employed by Kloppman ta clean da lodge." Will's face turned white.

"But ma only newsies can stay ere, where will we go?"

"But newsies's muddas can stay ere, your still a newsie, ain't ya? As long as its fine wid da boys ya will be sellin papes wid dem." Liz reassured Will.

"Course its fine." Blink and Race said at the same time. The newsies gradually made their way down stairs. Blink put Will on his shoulders and he and Race followed the other boys down stairs.

"See ya later Hun." Liz called after them. She could just hear Races response.

"Way ta go Blink dree days and ya already Hun. Owe wat ya do dat for?"

"She's talkin ta da kid stupid." Came Blinks voice. He had obviously hit Race in the stomach for his comment. "Why would she call me Hun" he asked as their voices faded away. Liz chuckled to herself but also felt bad. She was talking to Blink as well as Will. She was going to like it here. She filled a bucket of water, placed it next to the fire downstairs and started cleaning. She started downstairs and worked her way up. By noon she had reached the top step. She quickly made everyone's beds. As she reached the washrooms she noticed a door between the beds and the washrooms. She carefully opened it; in front of her was a small room with a double bed covered in old games. It didn't look like it had been used in a while. She told herself to asked one of the newsies when they got back. Liz carried on cleaning the washrooms. By two Liz had finished so she fetched a pad of plan paper and a pen from her bag. She sat on the old sofa downstairs and started drawing. By the time Blink, Will, Race and the other newsies arrived Liz was asleep on the sofa with pictures scattered all round her.

"Hay guys, be quite she's asleep." Blink whispered to the newsies outside as he picked up one of the picture. "Tees are good." He commented. "She's drawn Race wonderfully." Race snatched the picture from Blinks hand so he picked up another one and glimpsed that it was him on the paper this time it looked like a lot of time had gone in to it but Will snatched all the pictures back before he could get a proper look.

"Wat ya doin? Blink asked slightly annoyed.

"Ma don't like people lookin at her pictures, she socked da last person to look at them. At that moment Liz woke up.

"What's goin on ere den?" she asked sleepily.

"Your pictures were all over da floor, so I collected dem up before anyone could see dem ma" Will replied in his childish voice. Liz looked panicked

"Did ya see any?" she asked

"Only the one of Race." Blink replied. Liz sighed with relieve

"Good dat one is me worst." She said smiling

"Dat was ya worst. It looked exactly like mes, like a picture" Race exclaimed. Everyone started to laugh.

"Will say da last person ta look at dem ya soaked?" Blink asked. Liz smiled

"Almost, and it wasn't for just lookin at dem he said their rubbish and should be thrown in the bin. I don't tink I could have soaked Morris really." Liz replied still smiling.

"Well from what I'se seen I tink you could sell dem." Blink said "have ya done a picture of each of us?" Liz smiled as she guessed what blink wanted.

"Yes ya can see yah picture." She said giggling "sit down." Blink sat down next to .Liz as she handed blink the pile of paper. Blink flicked through them with a smile on his face.

"Dese are good." He commented. The other boys were crowding round to see their picture.

"Ha blink dat yah, wow it looks like a photo or somethin." Mush said poking the picture.

"Ha get off me face." he replied shoving mush away, Liz giggled at this.

"There may be some old pictures in dere." Liz warned. At that moment blink turned to a drawing of a lady holding a toddler with her husband. Then two teenagers on the floor by their feet who were holding babies, one in a plain dress the other baby in a shirt and trousers.

"Who dis of?" Blink asked. Liz turned to look at the picture.

"You don't recognise the teenagers?" she asked. Everyone looked blank. "Me whole family, Ma, Pa, Eddie, Oscar is holding Mary and Morris is holding Will." She said pointing to each person. "Dats just before mes and Mary got soaked."

"DAT is Oscar and Morris, day look so young." Liz smiled at Races comment.

"Dat just as they turned nasty, the day day left." Liz said sadly. A tear ran down her cheek. "Anyway you'se can keep the pictures of yaselfs."

"Really, ya sure?" Blink exclaimed. Liz just nodded and smiled.

"Ma, eres me money I earned, can ya look afta it?"

"sure." She replied as Will gave her a handful of coins.

"And ma can I'se play outside wid Les and Boots?" Liz nodded and Will raced outside. Liz chuckled.

"Did he behave himself?" Liz asked blink.

"Shure he was an angel. Sold all his papes wid in da foist hour." Blink replied.

"Tanks guys. He really looks up to ya all." Liz murmured. The boys all sat down admiring their picture, chatting, gambling and drinking. After a few hours Boots came running in.


	5. Liz's story Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I DONT OWN NEWSIES**

**I DONT OWN NEWSIES**

"LIZ, JACK, BLINK. ITS OSCAR AND MORRIS. DAY GOT WILL." Liz, jack and blink all jumped up. They ran out of the door and up the street. It was bare.

"Right everyone over thirteen get into groups and search for dem." Jack shouted" Blink stay ere wid Liz don't let her out of ya site." Blink nodded and directed Liz back towards the door. She was in a daze. Her son was gone. Her brothers took him. Before she knew it they were on the roof. Blink sat her down on a bench and wrapped a blanket round her shoulders as her sat next to her.

"Why did day do it, Blink? Why would day kidnap their own nephew?"

"I don't know, day have sick minds." He replied solemnly. Liz lent against blinks strong chest and started to shake. Blink wrapped his arm round her as she wept into his chest. He was going to soak them for this he thought. He had grown to like Liz as more than a friend. He wanted to tell her but he knew this was not the moment.

"Blink? You know what I said dis mornin as you and race took Will downstairs?"

"Yes" he said in a confused voice.

"I wasn't just talkin ta Will, I was talkin ta ya ta." Liz murmured

"What do ya mean?" he asked even more confused.

"I tink ya very handsome and ya eye patch makes you look even more charmin. Even da foist time I'se saw ya. I know it has only been dree days but I feel I known ya for years….I..Love ya."

Blinks heart stopped for a moment. Di he hear her right, she loved him. Blink looked down into her hazel eyes and moved a piece of her brown hair out of her face. He bent down and kissed her square on the mouth.

"I'se love ya ta." He whispered in her ear. She smiled up at him and giggled.

"Wat ya giggling bout?" he asked smiling

"Ya da foist person I have loved and I'm so happy wid ya ere. I just with Will was ere." She said standing up and walkin to the edge of the roof. She leaned on the brick wall and sighed. Blink followed her and slipped his arms round her waist. He stood behind her with his head on her shoulder.

"Jack'll find him, don't worry, he won't stop till Will is safe." Blink tried to reassure her.

"Day'll find a way to keep him, like he needs a proper male role model. We live wid a house full of male role models" she exclaimed "but a group of newsies isn't good enough for a judge is it." She said to herself. She turned round so she was facing blink. She looked up at him and before she knows it they were passionately kissing rolling round on the floor. Blink started to take his clothes off. Liz stopped for a moment.

"Wait, it cold ups ere I now some where warmer." She whispered as she dragged Blink downstairs into the bunk room and into the room she had found earlier.

He smiled mischievously and embraced her in his arms and kissed her, she fell backwards onto the bed pulling Blink with her. They fumbled with their clothes and eventually they were rolling on the bed naked. Blink rolled on top of her. They momentarily stopped as Blink pulled her legs apart.

Liz woke up lying under a blanket. It took her a while to work out where she was and who was lying next to her. She turned her head to watch Blink sleep. She moved a piece of his hair from his face then realised there were sounds coming from outside.

"Blink, Blink their back" she whispered as she shook him to wake him up. Blink groaned but was awake a second later. They got dressed as fast as possible. They emerged together, everyone stopped talking and the older boys had a smirk on their faces.

"Jack, did ya find him?" Liz said urgently as soon as she emerged. Jack's smile disappeared.

"We found him but we couldn't get him back."

"Where is he?" she asked franticly

"In dere apartment" mush replied "day not hurtin him but he is kept in one of the rooms."

"Right I'm going to get him back." Liz said determinedly striding out of the room.

"I'se comin wid ya." Blink announced following her out. They didn't talk on the way there. They got there in ten minutes which surprised Liz because she thought they lived with uncle Wees who lived on the other side of Manhattan. Liz knocked loudly on the door trying to hide her fear, she know her brothers survived on it. Oscar opened the door roughly.

"Wat ya want?" he demanded "OH Lizzy, wat can we'se for ya?"

"Ya know why I'se ere. I'se comes ta take ME son back." She shouted at him as she pushed past him. "Where is he Oscar? Where is me son? Where is Will?" she demanded Blink followed her in. the apartment was dirty and dark, Liz thought she felt a rat run across her foot.

"He ain't ere, Lizzy. I'se don't know wat ya talkin bout."Oscar sneered

"MA, MA, I'SE IN ERE." Liz raised a questioning eyebrow at Oscar.

"Wells ya not avin him. He needs a good role model." Morris said coming out of the shadows.

"Well why is he ere den? You're far from it." Liz told them she could feel Blink moving behind her.

"Meet ya outside, keep dem talkin." She heard him whisper in her ear. Blink crept round the shadow till he got to the door where Will's voice came from.

"Will? Ya dere? I'se Gonne get ya out." Blink whispered, he slowly opened the door and saw Will huddled in the corner. Blink beckoned to him, Will slowly crawled towards him. As Blink picked him up he heard.

"OHY leave him alone. DAY TRICKED US." Morris shouted

"RUN, DA BOYS ARE WAITIN" Blink shouted as he handed Will to Liz. Liz ran as fast as she could back to the lodge. She turned round t see where Blink was. She couldn't see him. She tumbled into the lodge.

"What appened?" Jack asked as he helped them up.

"Blink was trying to sneak Will out while I kept them talkin but he was seen. And now I don't know where he is." Liz said between breaths "Hes probably still wid dem, soakin dem" she looked up at Jack with fearful eyes.

"Ok, Mush, Race Dutchy come wid me." Jack ordered as he ran out of the door with the boys trailing after him. Liz sat down on the sofa and started to roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away and wandered over to the secret stash of alcohol that the boys hid from Kloppman. She took a sip then put it back. She went over to the sofa and just sat and waited.


	6. Liz's story Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DONT OWN NEWSIES

I DONT OWN NEWSIES

Thanks for all the reviews keep dem comin

Jack and Mush came in supporting Blink between them. Liz jumped up.

"What appened, why did you stay behind, I thought you following me." Liz almost shouted at him. Blink just smirked

"You should see your brudas, if ya tink I got it bad." Blink replied. Liz helped Blink sit down on the sofa then she ran to the kitchen which was just a sink and an oven, heated some water and went back to Blink to clean his wounds.

"Ow, careful." Blink whispered so the boys couldn't hear him smiling.

"Sorry" Liz apologised as she continued cleaning him up.

"Liz?" Jack asked as she was finishing cleaning Blink. "You know the room ya two came out of yesterday?" Liz nodded "how did ya find it?"

"I was cleaning yesterday and I just wandered what it was so I had a look. That was ok wasn't it?"

"Yer sure, it just we didn't know bout it either, ya can sleep dere if ya want ta" Jack said smiling.

"Yer I'll clean it out tomorrow and see." Liz replied. Everyone stayed in that night playing poker and drinking. Liz sat on the sofa with Blink on one side and Jack on the other. Both of them were drunk and were shouting at anyone who came near them and Blink couldn't keep his hands off her, she didn't mind of course. Liz lent against Blink and gradually fell asleep. She didn't look forward to the next day as she would have to clean the mess the boys made.

A month past since Will was kidnapped and Oscar and Morris were on their best behaviour round Liz and Will. Liz had moved into the small room with the big bed. She was sat on it one morning, staring down at her hands. She had to tell Blink something but she didn't know how to tell him. She pushed herself to the door of the bunkroom and called down the stairs. "Blink, Blink I need ta talk ta ya."Blink appeared at the bottom of the stairs smiling up at her, his grin changed when he saw her expression.

"Wat da matta?"

"I'se need ta talk ta ya." She said beckoning to him to come up stairs. He followed her back to her bed and they sat down.

"Ya goin ta tell mes wats wrong?" he asked. Liz nodded.

"Um … well … um .promise not ta be angry and don't shout." She pleaded

"Ya got mes worried now. I'se promise. Now tell mes wats wrong." Blink said trying to reassure her. Liz was silent for a while.

"Um …. Well…um … I'm um pregnant" Liz finally spat out and looked at her hands. They were both silent for a while. A smile spread across Blinks face.

"I'se goin ta be a pa?" he said excitedly. Liz smiled back and nodded.

"What ya so happy bout, how are we goin ta raise it. We can just about keep ourselves from starvin now we got another mouth ta feed."

"We'll manage" he replied excitedly hugging her. "Let's go tell everyone." He said jumpin up and down. Liz chuckled at him and stood up. She let him drag her down the stairs. Blink jumped up on Kloppman's desk and helped Liz up.

"Everyone shut up." Blink shout. Everyone ignored him. "SHUT UP" everyone did as he said when they saw how excited he was.

"Wat da matta Blink?" Race asked

"Yer, wat dis all bouts?" Jack asked. Blink looked at Liz.

"Go on tell them." She whispered.

"We've got an announcement" Blink announced

"We guessed that." Mush shouted back. Liz started laughing.

"Well, I'se goin ta be a Pa." Blink said proudly.

"Did I'se hear ya right, kid? Ya goin ta be a Pa?"Race asked confused Blink jumped down and then helped Liz down. "Wat he talkin bout Liz?"

Liz smiled at them and held her stomach. Races eye widened "I'se pregnant" she confirmed. There was a roar of excited shouts.

"Dats great." Jack shouted over the noise. "Let go ta Tibby's ta celebrate." Jack, Race, Blink Liz, Will and Mush all snuck out of the lodge and hurried to Tibby's. They got there in five minutes.

"Five pints of larger and a glass of milk please" Jack told the waiter.

"I'm goin ta be a pa, I'm goin ta be a pa, wow I still can't believe it." Blink kept muttering to himself as he sat down. Liz smiled at this she liked it when Blink was shocked, she was so happy Blink had taken it well. The waiter came back with the drinks. Jack went to pay for the drinks but the waiter refuge.

"da boss says its free, cus ya celebrain." The waiter told them smiling. Blink looked nervous suddenly. He couldn't sit still; he kept spinning his glass round on his table. After an hour of chatting blink suddenly told everyone to go home.

"I just need to talk to Liz privately." Blink murmured nervously when Jack gave him a questioning look.

"I'll watch Will for ya." Race mumbled as he walked past Liz They watched Jack, Mush, Will and Race wander out of Tibbys. Liz turned and stared at Blink, she waited for him to start talking but he just continued to play with his glass.

"So?" she asked impatiently. "I need to get back to Will."

"Um ... well." He started. He turned to look at Liz and starts singing

" _Say that you care  
Take this heart I give gladly_

 _Surely you know I need your love so badly_

 _Here is my heart_

 _My life and my all dear_

 _Please be mine and stay here in my heart_

I love ya, I don't know much but I know ya ave stolen me heart. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you."Blink slipped off his chair onto his knee. "Miss Elizabeth Dalancey will you marry me?"

Liz pulled Blink to his feet and wrapped her arms around his waist and just smiled up at him.

"Of course, you aint da only one with your heart stolen."


	7. Liz's story Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **as you know i unfortuantly do NOT own Newsies**

**as you know i unfortuantly do NOT own Newsies**

"Of course, you aint da only one with your heart stolen." Blink pulled Liz into a kiss that seemed like it lasted forever. They pulled apart when the waiter came over and told them that Tibbys was closing.

"Lets head back." Blink whispered as he brought a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto Liz's finger. She gasped.

"How da hell did ya afford dis?" she asked smiling.

"Saved up…..and Will hasn't been giving you all his earnin's. I told him to keep it but he wanted you to be happy more dan sweets." Blink replied as they walked out of the door.

"Lets not go straight back. Lets go da long way." Liz whispered. Blink nodded in agreement and they walked round central park for a while then they headed back. When they entered the lodging house Will ran up to them.

"Well wat appened? Did he ask ya? Ma tell me." He demanded.

"Wat ya talkin bout darlin. Did he ask me wat?" Liz asked trying not to smile. She sat down on the sofa and Blink sat next to her with his arm around her. Blink court on quickly and joined in the conversation.

"Yer Will wat ya talkin bout?" he asked not being able to hide his smile.

"Did he ask ya ta marry him Ma?" Will asked getting annoyed. Everyone in the room suddenly got interested.

"Wat dis bout marriage?" Race asked looking up from his cards.

"We have no idea wat ya talkin bout." Blink and Liz said at the same time.

"Wat is dat ring on ya finger den?" Skittery asked as he came down stairs.

"SKITS ya spoiled our fun." Blink exclaimed pulling Liz closer to him.

"Sorry." Skits said sarcastically. Everyone burst out laughing except for Will.

"Ma ya didn't answer me question, did he ask ya." Will said impatiently.

"Yer he did darlin." Liz replied calmly.

"AND." Everyone shouted at them.

"Calm down guys. It ain't dat a big deal. She said yes." Blink said smiling

"Ain't dat a big deal? You sang ta me." Liz exclaimed

"I wish I heard dat. Blink singing. Ya sure ya said yes coz ya love him or coz ya felt sorry for da singin bastard?" Jack asked. Blinks face fell and he stared at Liz waiting for her answer but she just burst out laughing.

"Course I said yes coz I love ya." She replied. Blinks face burst out in a grin

"So we have even more reason for a party den?" Race asked "anymore surprises? A twin sista bout ta walk drough da door?" Race's face spilt into a grin that showed he was having disturbing thoughts.

Don't tink so and sorry no sista, just two brudas." Liz replied giggling. "But I don't tink Morris will let you do whatever your tinkin to him." Races face contorted itself into a disgusted glare." And speakin of me brudas, day have ta come ta da weddin. I promised me pa dat Oscar would walk mes down da aisle." She muttered." so day have ta be at da weddin." Liz stared down at her hands.

"Will Pa be dere?"Will asked trembling slightly.

"What?" Liz asked not hearing him properly.

"Will Pa be dere?" he repeated. The whole room was silent.

"No darlin, ya pa's in jail, remember? For wat he did ta ya sista."

"But ain't he out soon? He got five years didn't he? He might come get me." Will was visibly shaking now.

"Hay, kid he won't lay a finger on ya, we'll protect ya. Ya family now." Race declared slamming his cards down on the table.

"Look darlin his only friend's dat know were ere are ya uncles and dere not DAT evil. Now Will ya pa won't get ya so no nightmares ok?" Will nodded. "Now go play." Liz told him. That night Will had his nightmares about his pa killing him and his ma, no one got any sleep that night or the next night for the next month.

Liz had finished her work and she was on her way to talk to her brothers. She had arranged for them to meet at the printing office so they could be alone (everyone was out selling). As she neared the office she saw Oscar and Morris lounging round by the ramp. When they saw her they stood up. She hadn't told them about her being pregnant and she was seven months pregnant so it was pretty obvious that she was.

"Oscar, Morris ya lookin cruel as usual." Liz greeted them.

"Lizzy, ya didn't tell us ya were pregnant again." Oscar said hugging her. Liz didn't pull back as she had decided to give them a chance to be nice.

"So wat ya want ta talk ta us bout?" Morris asked as her hugged her too.

"Um, well dree dings, foist ta tell ya dat, I'se pregnant, second ta ask if Sean had been in contact? Will is having nightmares bout him again.

"Um yer e as." Oscar confessed

"And ya know we're idin from im?"

"Um yer we know and we ain't told him nodin, but he's comin for a visit but we'll keep him away from da lodge."

"Ok" Liz said suspiciously they were being too nice. "Turdly, I'se gettin married and I'se promised pa I would invite ya and let Oscar walk mes down da aisle." The boy's faces lit up.

"Ya want us at ya weddin?" Liz just smiled a part of her, a very small part of her wanted them to be a family again but she didn't trust them or forgive them. "Course we'll come, can't miss our lil sis's weddin can wes." Oscar said eagerly

"Ya'll need a boph before da weddin dough."

"We had a boph last month." Morris said proudly

"And ya stink; da newsies smell betta dan you'se. Ya need a boph every day." Liz replied holding her nose. "Anyway. I need ta get back, see ya lata. Da weddin is in four months." Liz said starting to waddle (she is heavily pregnant she can't walk properly) towards the gates.

"Wait, who ya marryin?" Morris asked

"Da pa of me baby." Liz replied plainly

"Who is? Morris asked again

"Ya accusin mes of being a slut Morris?" Liz could feel her temper rising.

"No, no course not….. So?" Morris apologised

"Trevor Bennet." She said with a slight smile her brother was stupid.

"Wat bouts blink?" Morris asked stupidly. Liz and Oscar burst out laughing "wat?"

"I am marryin blink." Morris looked even more confused. Liz just left him looking confused. She heard Oscar trying to explain.

"Trevor Bennet IS Blink. Remember he asked us if h could four months ago?" Liz sniggered as she turned the corner.

Liz was now expecting her baby any day now. She was sat on the sofa next to blink watching Race, Skittery, Mush and Jack play poker. Will sat on blink's lap.

"Ma?"

"Yes darlin?"

"Me birdday was last week."

"It was."

"So am I old enough for race to teach mes poker?" Will asked with a pleading look. Liz pretended to think about it.

"I think ya old enough, so yer ya can learn poker." Will dived of blinks lap and ran up to race. "But wait till dey finished deir game." Liz warned. Will stood next to the table watching.

"Yer, royal flush, I win again. I'll teach ya now Will." Race said. Will climbed into a chair between Race and Jack. Liz's attention left the game when her stomach started to feel uncomfortable.

"How da ell, well done Will" Liz glanced over to see Will collecting his winnings.

HAHA, Will beat Race foist time he played on his own, ya losin ya touch Race." Blink exclaimed. Race had an annoyed expression on his face but Liz thought if she wasn't with blink she would think he was cute. Will lost the next two games but won another five. By the time Will went to bed he had such a big pile of money Mush who was on the other side of the table could only see the top of his small head.

"Right Will bedtime before Race loses ALL his money." Liz said grinning. She followed will up the stairs but stopped halfway up the stairs and her hand went straight to her stomach.

"Hay, Liz ya ok?" blink called up the stairs. He was still sat on the sofa.

"I tink someone needs ta get a doctor, ya bout ta be a pa blink." Liz murmured so quietly that only Skittery could hear as he was sitting on the stairs.

"Wat?" blink asked as he didn't hear.

"Ya kid wants ta meet ya." Skittery called urgently as he jumped up. He and Sarah helped Liz up to her bed.

"Right blink fetch da doc." Jack ordered. Blink tried to protest but jack cut him off "ya'll be more help getting da Doc, now GO." Blink stumbled out of the lodge onto the deserted streets, he ran so fast he was on autopilot. He didn't even notice when he ran into a person who looked strangely familiar. As blink hurriedly picked himself up he noticed Oscar and Morris was with him.

"Hay watch were ya goin street rat." The mystery man spat.

"Yer, wats da hurry blinks? Oscar asked smiling.

"Me goils havin her baby. Got. Ta. get . Ta .da .doc."Blink replied in a blur.

"Lizzy's in labour?" Morris asked, blink nodded and ran off.

Blink stumbled into the lodge with the doctor just behind. He ran upstairs and crouched next to Liz.

"Everyone out part from you." The doctor told everyone and pointing to Sarah. Will was asleep in his bunk so the doctor left him is.

But, im." Blink tried to protest but the doctor just glared at him. Blink went down stairs and collapsed onto the sofa. He was handed a glass of whiskey while everyone was silent. Blink looked around the room at all the worried faces and saw Oscar, Morris and their friend arguing in the corner being held down by the newsies glares. He was sure he recognised him from somewhere as a younger AND older form. Blink put it to the back of his mind

 **please review or i will refuse ta put da next chapter up.**


	8. Liz's story Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **i dont own Newsies only Liz, Will , Grace and Parker**

**i dont own Newsies only Liz, Will , Grace and Parker**

Blink put it to the back of his mind and started daydreaming.

"WAT DA ELL ARE YA DOIN ERE SEAN?" Blink snapped back to reality, Liz stood on the stairs holding their new baby. Liz slowly walked down the stairs she looked exhausted.

"Blink could ya hold ya daughter a moment." She mumbled" I need ta trow some stinkin rats out." She turned to Oscar and Morris once Blink had taken the baby. "YA said ya would keep IM away from ere, wat if Will came down and found hi pa the only ting he is truly scared of sitting in te only place he feels safe?"

There were angry murmurs behind Liz.

"SEAN OUT NOW. I need ta talk ta ya." She said calmly

"Sure darlin wat eva ya say." Sean said walking out the door. Liz followed him out. As he turned round Liz landed a punch in his stomach, then his face taking advantage of his surprise, she then kneed him in the groin. There were surprised gasps from the doorway. Sean fell to the ground. Liz kicked, punched and shouted at him.

"Get up ya dirty pig, ya may have beaten me at a fight six years ago but ya ain't now."

"I only wanted ta see me son." Sean plead

"Like ya wanted ta see his sista?" Liz growled " well ya ain't gonna touch him, see dese boys are protective over him so if ya step inside now yoirk again ya ain't gonna see da next day."

"I ave changed, I won't hurt im." Sean pleads again.

"Course ya have." Liz muttered before she pummelled him till he couldn't move. She then pursed and suddenly felt dizzy. She staggered back into the lodge and quickly sat on the sofa. She noticed Oscar and Morris still sitting in the same place as before.

"Wat ya two still ere for, ya promised he wouldn't come ere, ya lied. I was starting ta trust ya again but ya still da same, GET OUT NOW."Liz shouted at them, they hastily ran out as some newsies advanced on them.

"You should be in bed miss." Came a voice from the stairs. Everyone looked up and saw the just smiled sheepishly. "I'll be back in a couple of days ta check on ya. Don't do any work for the next week. Get these strappin lads to do EVERYTING for you." The Doc said as he walked through the door into darkness. Liz let out a sigh of relived. She could finally relax without worrying about Sean.

"Liz? Asked a sheepish Boots. He had just witnessed her anger.

"Yes boots"

"Do ya mind if I asked somtin bout Sean?"

"No course not."

"Why does he look like da mayor?

"Because the mayor is his uncle and his pa is the mayor that throws me and Will out of our house. When Wills grandpa dies Sean will become mayor, which is a horrible thought." Liz said smiling.

"WAT. Wills grandpa, Sean's pa is the mayor that drow ya out." Liz nodded "he drow his own grandson out on da streets." Jack exploded. Liz smiled and nodded. The tension was broken by a cry from the baby, Liz chuckled.

"She feels left out, we need suggestions for deir names?" she announced. The room was silent with the sound of the newsies huge brains working.

"Um, wat bout angel?" race asked

"A real name not a nickname." Blink said sternly. Liz giggled she had never seen Blink do stern.

"Wat bout Grace?" Skittery asked

"Wat ya ma called" Mush asked

"Edith" Liz replied "wat bout ya sistas?" Liz asked looking up at Blink that was sat next to her with his daughter in his arms.

"Wait ya said deir, don't ya mean her?" Jack asked, Liz broke into a grin.

"No, I meant deir, I err had twins, a boy AND a girl, Sarah has our son.

"Well me bruda was called parker and I like Skittery's suggestion Grace."

"Grace and parker." Liz mused "sounds good. I betta feed dem den get ta bed." Liz announced as she got up and took grace from Blink.

"Wait, we'se got a present for grace and parker." Skittery said jumping up from his seat. "Race come help me." He pulled Race to his feet as he raced out the room, Races cards flow everywhere. They appeared a moment later with a large object between them with a cloth over the top. They heaved it up the stairs and Liz and Blink followed looking confused. Race and Skittery placed it next to the double bed.

"Ya ready?" Race asked playfully as he grasped the cloth. Liz nodded and in a smooth move race uncovered a large crib. It was plain but very well crafted.

"Wow how ya afford dis it must have cost a bomb." Liz exclaimed "it so well made."

"Why tanks Liz. I did me best." Skittery said grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Da boys bought da wood and I made it in me spare time." He announced proudly. Liz walked over to the crib, lay grace down and wrapped her arms round him in a hug, he looked surprised. Liz let go of him and reached up and kissed him on the check. "Tanks its wonderful." Skittery's face went scarlet and he just squeaked "Dats all right, anytin for ya Liz."

"excuse me , baby comin through." Everyone turned to see Sarah barging her way through with parker in her arms. There was a shuffle of feet to make a path for them. " and I think mudda and babies need some time alone." Sarah ordered. Wow she thinks she owns the place Liz thought as parker was placed next to his sister but Liz was thankful as everyone filed out.

"you too Blink OUT." Sarah demanded.

"no Sarah im stayin." He told her firmly as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Liz. there was a pause as Sarah glared at blink

"but they need rest, I got orders from the doctor." Sarah said trying to gain control.

" its ok Sarah, he can stay. He is the fadda afta all." Liz murmured trying to stop a fight. Sarah stormed out. Liz went over to the crib and picked Parker up . she sat back down next to Blink. " im so happy, im getting married ta da most handsome man I've ever see, I have dree beautiful kids and Sean ain't gonna boda us no more."

"im happy too, and it wasn't just ya brudas fault Sean came ere. It was mine too." Blink confessed.

"wat ya mean?"

"Um, err, wen I went ta get da doctor I bumped into them and day wouldn't let me go till I told dem why I ran into dem, I didn't recognise Sean and I didn't really think about it." He blurted out. Liz started laughing.

"it aint ya fault blink. You didn't know what he looked like so ya couldn't ave known." She comforted him. "anyway I tink I'll go ta bed now. See ya in da mornin darlin." She yawned as she kissed blink on the cheek. She stood up put parker back in his crib.

"I'll be back up in a few hours den." Liz just smiled and nodded as she watched blink walk out the room and down the stairs.

 **please review**


	9. Liz's story Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **i dont own newsie only the ones ya dont reconise**

**i dont own newsie only the ones ya dont reconise**

 **this may be the last chapter**

Blink sat in on the sofa alone fiddling with his hands. It was the night before his wedding. Liz was at the Jacobs and he was in charge of Will. It was a month since he had become a Dad and he was only just getting used to it.

"wow Blink ya look like a ghost. Ya alrigh?" Race asked as he stumbled into the room with Will on his back.

" hay Dad, you look horrible." Will commented as he leapt down from Races back. Will started calling Blink Dad right after Grace and Parker were born.

"I'se just noives" Blink replied staring down at the floor.

"why ya noives, ma will marry ya sure of it." Blink smiled

" yer I know kid." Blink mumbled "it's time for ya ta go ta bed now. I don't want me ring bearer sleep do I?" Blink hurried Will upstairs. He went to sleep pretty quickly. Blink collapsed on the double bed he and Liz shared. He wasn't going to be able to get to sleep without he laying next to him, but he tried he lay awake for about an hour and then let sleep take hold.

"wakey, wakey sleepy." Blink groaned. He sat up to see Jack standing in the door way. "ya have ta get up and get married buster." He called from the door.

"wat time is it?"

"10 am"

" I got dree hours. Why ya wake mes up so early."

"because me goil will kill me if ya were late. Just feel sorry for Liz . Sarah woke her up five hours ago."

"spose Id betta get up den." Blink pulled himself out of bed and stumbled down stairs for breakfast. He'd lounge about for two hours, get dressed then make his way to Medda's for 1. Blink was just straightening his bow tie when his friends walked in . he hardly recognised them, they were all in suits, with their hair combed AND they didn't smell. Normally he could tell when a newsies was near because he could smell them.

"ha , Blink ya look weird , I hardly recognised ya." Race exclaimed

"you guys too, ya all look totally different. Liz told ya all ya had ta do was have a bath like her brudas, she said ya could wear ya normal clothes." Blink told them confused

"yer but Sarah said otherwise. We wernt aloud in if we didn't have a suit on. She even took Morris on to get him in a suit." Jack explained.

" Right im ready, let go get married." Blink announced. They all walked out of the lodging house and to Medda's.

Blink stood on the stage with Jack, Race and Skittery. (Jack was getting married too and Skittery and Race were their best men). The music started and Liz and Sarah appeared in the entrance. Oscar stood next to Liz and Mr. Jacobs stood next to Sarah. Liz looked beautiful he thought. He couldn't take his eyes off of her in her plain but elegant white dress. Sarah was in her little bow pep outfit. Liz walked down the space between the round tables towards him. As they stopped next to their soon to be husbands Medda started talking. Oscar went to sit next to his brother and Mr. Jacobs sat with his wife, David and les. They said their "I dos" and went to sit at the head table. Waiters came out with food that Medda had given as a wedding present.

please review

as i said at the start of this chapter this may be the last chapter. i have run out of ideas. but dont worry there is a sequel in my head. i just need to extract it. so keep watch. any i deas i would be very greatful.


End file.
